Building blocks have been around for generations. Children enjoy playing with building blocks. Building blocks allow children to use their imagination to create a variety of structures.
Over the years, building blocks have come in many different styles. Traditionally, blocks were designed that did not interconnect buy merely placed on top of one another to build structures. Later interconnected blocks were developed that allowed children to create structures with a greater variety of shapes.
Children also enjoy playing with toys with brightly colored lights. Devices exist that illuminate plastic beads which children can use to create a variety of designs. However, these devices are typically designed to create a 2-dimensional design or picture.
Children also enjoy toys that stimulate their imagination, especially toys that allow them to imagine they are playing with a device they are not normally allowed to play with, such as a laser. Lasers can be dangerous for children, but are exciting to children as they are brightly colored and represent the forefront of technology.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that provides building blocks incorporating a variety of colored lights that can mimic the look of a laser and can be interlocked to make a variety of multi-colored 3-dimensional shapes. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.